Currently-implemented OFDM networks suffer from lack of frequency-selectivity in channels with flat-fading. Flat-fading occurs when a single path channel exists between the transmitter and the receiver. Moreover, in channels with low delay spread, such as micro-cell outdoor and pico-cell indoor channels, the channels are flat over larger bandwidths due to large coherence bandwidth of these channels. In the absence of any frequency selectivity in some channels, the wireless system is not able to fully exploit the advantages associated with frequency selectivity, such as frequency-diversity for higher speed mobile stations and frequency-selective multi-user scheduling for low-to-medium mobility mobile stations, which severely limits the system performance. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an OFDM network that is able to overcome the disadvantages associated with a lack of frequency selectivity in channels with flat-fading.